Greater demon
Greater demons are relatively strong demonic beings found in many remote locations throughout RuneScape. As most other demons do, they follow the god Zamorak. They are the fifth highest-levelled and second most accurate free-to-play monster, and have the third highest maximum hit for a free-to-play monster, excluding revenants, Quest monsters, or Dungeoneering monsters. In accuracy and maximum damage per hit, they were surpassed by the level 85 skeletons from the Stronghold of Security in 2006, and then by the hellhound in 2009. Greater demons are more powerful than lesser demons, with highly accurate magic attacks. They are distinguished from lesser demons by their large wings and slightly greater stature. Greater demons originate on Infernus, where they were called Alyaroth, as the other demons seen in Gielinor do. They are part of the Avernic race, which were tribal and primitive, and slaves to whoever was ruling Infernus at the time. At the time of Palkeera's memory of the realm, they were enslaved by the cannibalistic Chthonians, who were unable to consume the Avernics for some reason. Among the Avernic demons, the Tsutsaroth were the dominant tribe, ruling over the Alyaroth and Byzroth in a brutal manner. Greater demons are often killed as a good source of crimson charms and as frequent droppers of clue scrolls. They provide good XP as a slayer task due to their low Defence. K'ril Tsutsaroth in the God Wars Dungeon counts as a greater demon for slayer tasks, allowing for a more challenging alternative. Infernal urns can be useful when killing greater demons to collect the dropped ashes and grant 20% more prayer XP than just scattering them. Strengths and weaknesses Greater demons only attack with magic and can hit accurately. This can make for a short trip for lower level players that may not have the proper gear to defend against these attacks. While greater demons can hit hard they do have a relatively low Defence, making them easier to kill than their level suggests. They are also classified as a big monster, taking up nine (3x3) squares. Players that choose to fight greater demons in close combat need to make sure they are prepared for the fight. As greater demons are available to be killed in both F2P and P2P worlds, the actual level of difficulty will vary depending on equipment available and skills trained. Armour with high defence against magic attacks is recommended when killing greater demons. Using a crossbow and bolts is the best attacking type against greater demons, and ranged is generally more effective than other attack classes. Use of a shield can be helpful, especially for those that are lower in Defence or are using rune armour. Lower-levelled players who have never killed greater demons before should bring plenty of good food and possibly an emergency teleport in case a hasty exit is needed. This will allow for the player to judge exactly how much damage they are taking and can adjust equipment as they see fit. At higher combat levels (104+), Greater Demons will pose little to no risk, though food or other supplies may still be necessary if killing large numbers of demons, such as for a slayer task. Greater demons are weak to Darklight and holy water, like all demons. Although after Evolution of Combat, Silverlight is no longer a weakness. Locations Entrana Dungeon The Entrana Dungeon is not a recommended spot for training, as no weapons or armour can be brought onto Entrana. It is almost completely unusable for warriors, and mages will not be able to cast spells because they can't bring a weapon, despite runes being allowed. If you wish to use ranged, it is suggested to bring bolts or arrows, an unfinished c'bow or bow, c'bow string or bowstring, threads, a needle, and several hides for making your armour. Be sure to not make any of the armour until you have gone into the dungeon or you will be forced off the island. Brimhaven Dungeon Brimhaven Dungeon is far from the nearest bank, but Edgeville/Burthorpe/Lunar Isle/Prifddinas lodestones for banking and Karamja lodestone for returning makes trips very short. The wild dogs there can also be killed for use with Bones to Peaches to extend your trip. There are plenty of greater demons in this location that are relatively easy to kill with very little damage if your combat level is above 125. The dungeon entrance fee is 875 coins; however with the use of Karamja gloves 3 (do not need to be worn) the entrance fee will be waived. Forinthry Dungeon The Forinthry Dungeon is dangerous as it is a PvP area and there is the threat of player killers. It is highly recommended to bring a one-click teleport such as a house teleport or wear a ring of life because you will drop all but 3 of your items if you die in the Wilderness. It is advised that you use the protect item prayer at all times. It is possible for a player to collect their things after dying to a greater demon here. Ogre Enclave The Ogre Enclave is a decent spot for mages and rangers. A single greater demon can be found wandering in one corner of the dungeon. There is also a cage full of demons in the opposite corner. Be aware though that ammunition may not be retrieved, other than with Telekinetic Grab. Halberds can also reach the demons, making it a viable location for warriors as well. Kuradal's Dungeon Kuradal's Dungeon may only be used by those with a greater demon task assigned by Kuradal (requires 110 combat and 75 slayer) or her superior Morvran, but is still a good location to fight them. For players with 80+ ranged, a Royal crossbow with royal bolts and a ferocious ring can kill the demons quite rapidly and cheaply. In this location aggression must be triggered by attacking one; after the first one is killed, the remainder of the demons will be aggressive towards the player that initiated combat. Demonic Ruins For those desiring to stay a long trip at the Demonic Ruins, there is a nearby lobster fishing spot, ideal for players with at least level 40 Fishing, providing they have the means to cook the lobsters. It is very far from a bank and the Wilderness obelisks (the fastest way to reach the location besides Annakarl teleport in the Ancient Magicks spellbook) can be unreliable and unpredictable. Since it is located in the Wilderness, be aware that other players may attack you, and if you die, you will drop all but 3 of your items. This place is normally empty in many worlds due to its location (high 40s in the wilderness), meaning that if you are lucky enough to avoid PKers, you can gain up to 50-60k combat XP per hour here. Wilderness Volcano When ranging at the Wilderness Volcano and you have less than level 70, you should use an elder shortbow or an elder shieldbow. If you have a Ranged level of less than level 55, ranging these demons is not advised. However, the volcano is located in the Wilderness, they can also be found north of Edgeville Level 22, in between the Wilderness lodestone and the Dark Warriors' Fortress. Be careful as other players can attack you. Note that if you are killed by other players, you will drop all but 3 of your items. Teleport runes are advised and players training here should be aware of player killers who could appear at any time, though the area is seldom crowded. Lava Maze The Lava Maze comes with both the risk of being attacked by other players and the risk of being attacked by poison spiders, which makes it unattractive to some players. Additionally, this area seems to have become more crowded recently. The Lava Maze is also located fairly far from a bank and other teleports makes this location more difficult to reach compared to other habitats of greater demons. However, if players manage to keep away from the poison spiders and player killers, they may be able to attain several uninterrupted kills here however it is not recommended as other locations are much easier to utilise. Strategies Drops 100% drops Charms Weapons and armour Herbs Other }} }} }} Rare drop table drops Universal drops Different appearance File:Greater_Demon_v1.png File:Greater_Demon_v2.png File:Greater_Demon_v3.png File:Greater Demon_v4.png File:Greater Demon_v5.png File:Greater demon (Daemonheim).png|A demon specifically found while Dungeoneering. Before graphical update Before demons were updated, they had heads which resembled that of a horse, or the old head of all the dragons, as well as long thin limbs, fangs, and a solid red skin tone. In RuneScape Classic, they have reddish-orange skin with horns and do not have wings like today's version of the Greater demon. Trivia * Before they were given a graphical overhaul on 28 January 2013, one variant of demon was purple and sported a different examine text of "Big, purple, and incredibly evil." This variant was changed to red along with its examine during the graphical rework. * On 4 February 2014 the greater demon underwent a drop table rework which resulted in them dropping more valuable and useful items. de:Blutdämon no:Greater Demon fi:Greater demon